1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL (electro-luminescent) display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image display device (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL display device”) using self-luminous bodies called “organic light emitting diodes” has been input into practical use. As compared with a conventional liquid crystal display device, the organic EL display device not only is excellent in visibility and response speed, but also requires no auxiliary lighting device such as a backlight because of the use of the self-luminous bodies. Therefore, the organic EL display device can be further thinned.
As a method of conducting color display in the organic EL display device of this type, there are a method in which a light emitting element emits light of three colors of R(red), G(green), and B(blue) for each of pixels, a method in which the light emitting element emits light of white, and color filters in each pixel transmit respective wavelength ranges of three colors of RGB, and a method in which those methods are combined together.
JP 2008-091069 A discloses a light emitting device having a color adjustment layer which is put on a light emitting layer, and a diffraction layer which is disposed on the color adjustment layer in view of a parallax when viewed obliquely. JP 2002-216960 A discloses an OLED element structure in a full-color organic light emitting display.